1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to non-irritating cosmetic compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to base compositions for use in formulating non-irritating cosmetic compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Cosmetic and dermatological compositions are commercially available in various forms, such as lotions, sprays, creams, gels, milks and the like, and are well known in the art. Many of the components, especially active components, used in these compositions can be irritating to the skin and/or eyes. It is common to include one or more sunscreen active components in a cosmetic or dermatological composition to create a photoprotective composition.
Photoprotective compositions, such as sunscreen compositions, are applied to the skin to protect the skin from the sun's ultraviolet rays that can lead to erythema, a reddening of the skin also known as sunburn. Sunlight or ultraviolet radiation in the UV-B range has a wavelength of 290 nm to 320 nm and is known to be the primary cause of sunburn. Ultraviolet rays at a wavelength of 320 nm to 400 nm, known as UV-A radiation, produces tanning of the skin. However, in the process of doing so, the UV-A rays can damage or harm the skin.
Besides the immediate malady of sunburn, excessive sunlight exposure can lead to skin disorders. For instance, prolonged and constant exposure to the sun may lead to actinic keratoses and carcinomas. Another long-term effect is premature aging of the skin. This condition is characterized by skin that is wrinkled, cracked and has lost its elasticity.
As stated above, sunscreens are typically formulated with the goal of inhibiting skin damage from the sun's rays. The sunscreen composition filters or blocks the harmful UV-A and UV-B rays that can damage and harm the skin. It is believed that sunscreen agents accomplish this by absorbing the UV-A and/or UV-B rays. Sunscreen compositions are typically formulated with one or more sunscreen active agents, which absorb and/or block the UVA and UVB radiation. The SPF of the composition is usually controlled by the amount of sunscreen active present in the composition. Generally, the more sunscreen active included in the composition, the higher the SPF.
However, photoprotective compositions are known to cause irritation to the skin and eyes during application and use, due in large part to the inclusion of the one or more organic sunscreen actives in the composition. Prior art compositions have attempted to circumvent this problem by reformulating the photoprotective compositions with little or no organic sunscreen actives and solely or predominantly inorganic sunscreen components, such as titanium dioxide and/or zinc oxide. Examples of sunscreens that only include inorganic sunscreen actives are Tsunami Sun Tearless Sunscreen Lotion SPF 30 and SPF 45 and Karibbean Kidz Sunblock SPF 25. However, predominant or exclusive use of inorganic sunscreen(s) poses significant problems and/or limitations, including, but not limited to, skin whitening, limited UVA protection, cost constraints, and difficulties in formulating compositions with high SPF values.
What is clearly not appreciated in the prior art, yet is unexpectedly achieved by the present invention, is a non-irritating cosmetic photoprotective composition that includes one or more organic sunscreen actives.